Ostomies are surgical procedures to create an artificial opening formed in the abdominal wall. A stoma in the abdominal wall is formed by a surgeon who brings a portion of the internal organ, such as the intestine, through the abdominal wall, thereby creating a temporary or permanent opening with the surface area called a stoma. Having undergone an ostomy, an individual must always keep an ostomy device, such as, for example, a colostomy bag, in position against the stoma to receive bodily waste discharged through the stoma.
A large number of ostomy devices for receiving bodily waste from individuals undergoing similar procedures (“ostomates”) have been disclosed in the prior art, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,035. These devices collect solid and liquid waste, along with flatus gasses, into a collection receptacle, bag or pouch as they are discharged from the surgically constructed stoma in the abdominal wall.
One goal of these devices is to increase the freedom of mobility of the ostomate and thus the wearer's ability to lead a normal life by participating in various activities. One disadvantage of such ostomy devices is the previously uncontrollable production of noise or sound that results from the exit of flatus gasses from the stoma, which can be embarrassing to the individual resulting in decreased comfort and social rehabilitation. The latter is particularly significant as it may negatively impact ostomates' confidence with regard to social interactions. The sound can be the result of vibrations of a portion of the mucous membrane of the stomal opening or aperture. The characteristics (i.e. volume. duration, etc.) of the sound may depend on a number of factors, including the velocity at which the flatus or intestinal gasses exits the stomal aperture, size of the aperture and also the positioning of the mucous membranes at the aperture of the stoma.
Ostomy devices that control release of waste material have been disclosed in the prior art, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,221,041; 6,050,983; 4,406,657. Plugging systems have been proposed, which may provide a certain degree of lowering of the noise made by a stoma on and/or in which such a plugging system is inserted, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,353. But these plugging devices can only be used instead of the aforesaid collecting bags.
Currently available ostomy products may not be designed to take into consideration the physical activities of the ostomate. For example, current products may not protect the stoma from external injury or pressure. Many ostomates have the physical health to allow them a full and active life. The stoma may be injured with relatively small force such as that provided during such physical activity, therefore providing a marked increased risk of injury to the stoma. Normal activities and in particular, physical activities such as sports, may therefore be dangerous for ostomates who use such devices, for example blunt force trauma injury.
There are shortcomings and drawbacks among the wide variety of ostomy products currently available. In light of the foregoing, there is a need, therefore, to provide for a sound attenuation device that also provides additional protection to the stoma.